Lily and James Lovers? I Think Not
by Ice Princess
Summary: My last chapter! *sobs* I can't believe I finished it! More coming soon for spin offs! Thanks for reviewing! I'm FINISHED!
1. Eniemies for Life

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Enjoy as serving of Lily and James Stories brought to you by me!!!

# Lily and James, Lovers?I Think Not

** **

Lily Evans, a Griffindor 6th year, was now colored rainbow.

"James Potter! You'll pay for this!"She screamed over his, Peter's, Remus's, and Sirius's laughs.

She had been with her friends Sue Miyashitia, and Kimberly (Kimmie) Okamoto, trying desperately to study for her Transfiguration exam.It was her worst subject.Unlike James, who excelled in Transfiguration and never had to study, Lily had to study, study, study, just to get a passing grade.So far, it didn't work because she kept getting distracted by James and co.

James had always hated her and vice versa since their first year when James was playing with a dung bomb and it accidentally his Lily on her head. 

They claimed that they were practicing for their Charm's exams, which were right after Transfiguration.James was worst in Charms and always needed help.The exams were 4 days from then.

"Liiillllyyyy. I need to study and I have got to know how to do a butterfly charm soon." He wined.

"Oh be quiet.Can't you see that I'm trying to study four eyes?"Said Lily crossly.

"So, I'm studying to.On you!" he retorted.

"Oh shut up both of you or we'll be late for class." Said Sue.

James and Co. were friends with Lily and Co. since their first year.They were used to Lily and James's fights. They had gotten in trouble for it more than once when they were prowling around at night.

James and co. were known as to Marauders and Lily and co. were known as the Venustas.They sometimes worked together, but hardly because of Prongs and Tiger's(Lily) arguments.James had an invisibility clock that was his birthday present from his parents.It was near Christmas and they had to study. 

The next day, they went to transfiguration class and sat down.Professor McGonagall passed out the results of their quizzes that they had the other day.

Lily groaned when she saw hers.On her paper, staring up at her, was a 54%.An F.

"Oh brother." She thought

Her grades in Transfiguration were failing.She thought back to when she was in primary school.She was an A student.The star pupil.She was shaken out of her revere by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans!I have been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes."

"Yeah Lily.Pay attention.Were you pining away for some boyfriend?'James said. 

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Lily said completely ignoring James' comment. 

"Lily, I would like for you to stay after class."

James snickered.

"James, you will stay too."

"What did I do?" He wondered.

The bell rang and everyone got out of there.

Some stood by the door to hear what was to be said.

Professor McGonagall put a sound proofing charm on the room so that no one would hear what was to be said.

"Lily, you are a very good student.You excel in everything except Transfiguration.It is a disappointment to me to see that you are failing this class.James, this is where you come in.You are to help Lily with her Transfiguration.In turn, Lily will help you in Charms.As I recall, you do want to be Head boy right?" She said.Now every Monday, you will tutor her until her grades are maintaining at least a B+ average.Every Thursdays Lily will help you with your Charms.(A.N. Mondays and Thursdays are my P.A.M.I. days.) Understood?"

Both nodded glumly.

"Well then, you better run along now and get to lunch before your friends worry"She said happily, convinced that she had solved the problem of the century.

So how do you like it?One small favor.REVIEW!!!I am open to suggestions on how to continue this story.

I believe in this so much that I'm saying this again. 

REVIEW!!!


	2. I have to work with her?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

# Lily and James, Lovers?I Think Not

In the boy's dorm.

"Ha, ha, ha" James said for the millionth time.

The rest of the Marauders found this very funny and said so.Many times.

"McGonagall put you and Lily together?!" Sirius said between sudden bursts of laughter.

"What does she think she's doing?" said Remus.

"Maybe she thinks that you and Lily need some time to be _alone_."Said Sirius mischievously.He ducked just in time to miss a pillow thrown at his head.It hit Peter instead.

"Hey!I need to work on homework unlike the rest of you guys," Peter complained.

"Here Peter, I'll help you.What's your essay on?" James asked.

"How to become an Animagus.I really…"Peter said.

He never got to finish because James had a glitter in his eye that meant trouble with a capital T.

"You guys are going to call me crazy, but…"

"We always knew you were crazy James" Sirius interrupted.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, why don't we become Animagus?We can just sneak into the library and go into the Restricted Section.We grab a book that has the potion for turning us all into Animagus and go for it. We'll work on it by night and try it out when we're ready."James said excitedly.

"Well, there's no stopping him when he's this excited."Remus said.

"Right.We'll go tonight under my invisibility cloak." Said James.

"No we won't.We can't because it's Monday.You have to tutor Lilly remember?"

"Oh yeah"

In the girl's dorm.

"She WHAT!" Sue said.

"You are so lucky!You get to be tutored by and tutor James Potter!The James Potter!The Quiddich caption and most available bachelor on the Hogwarts grounds." Kimmie screamed.

"Actually" she said calming down. "I rather like Sirius more.He's cute and got a wild streak"

"No way.I like Remus better.There's something mysterious about him that I can't quite put my finger on." Put in Sue.

"I can't believe we are actually having this conversation." Thank goodness it's almost the end of the year too.I don't know how much longer I could have lasted without a break." Lily said.

"What? Kimmie said, faking surprise. " Lily Evans, the girl famous for staying up all night studying is tired of studying?It must be a miracle!"

"Oh, be quiet.I still have some homework to do too."

"Well, we still have to get our recipe for becoming an Animagus too." Kimmie said.

Lily said gloomily "I can't tonight because I have to be tutored by Jamsie"

"Hey, don't look so down.Half the girls in this school would give up their entire wardrobe just to talk with James for 5 minutes, let alone an hour." Comforted Sue.

"Well, I better get down to the Transfiguration class now." Lily said. "As much as I hate him, I wouldn't want to leave him waiting.He is after all, the best at Transfiguration."

"Are you sure you don't like him?Maybe love him?"Asked Kimmie hopefully.

"The day I like James is the day that I get 100% on Professor McGonagall's test, Professor Dumbledore invites me into his office, and James gives me a Christmas card that says I love you." Finished Lily.

And with that said, she left for the transfiguration classroom. 

How do you like it so far?I know I borrowed spme parts of my story form other authors on this site.I can't remember them at the moment.If you think you are one of them, review and tell me.


	3. Sleeping disorder

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Also, I was reading PoA Last night and I found out the Marauders turned into Animagus in their 5th year.Not 6th.Oh well, just ignore that fact and move on.In my fic they will all turn intoAnimaguis in their 6th year. 

# Lily and James, Lovers?I Think Not Ch. 3

"Lily, did you know that you're _slightly_ late?It's 9:00 already.We were supposed to meet here a 7:00" 

"Yeah, I know, Kimmie was giving me a hard time." Lily said

"About what?" James inquired

"Something" said Lily. 

"Aren't you supposed to teach me Transfiguration?" Lily asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah.Well, what don't you know?I mean, what's the problem."Asked James

"Well, for one thing, I don't know how to transfigure things completely.Whenever I try, It always turns out half transfigured, or completely the wrong color, or it just doesn't do anything at all." Said Lily. 

"Oh"

"So, can you help or not?" lily asked

"Huh?Oh, sure I can help.Hmmm…try transfiguring this match into a needle."James said.

"Well I know how to do _that_ I am in 6th year after all." said Lily

"Oh really?The way you act, is seems that you'd fit in with the 2nd years much better."Said James. 

"Why you little…"

"Oh just transfigure it already, we don't have all night you know."

"Fine" and with that, she turned the match into a slim and shiny needle.

"Okay.Try turning this blue quill into a dove." Said James

"Okay"

She turned it into a half blue dove, half white quill

"Oh boy.This is going to be harder than I thought."He said, turning the half dove into a quill again.

"Thanks a lot James Potter." Said Lily angrily.

"Come on.Let's get to work."

"Fine"

James spent the next 5 hours helping Lily with her Transfiguration.That didn't mean that he was any nicer to her or vice versa.When James and Lily had stopped to look at the clock, his hair was as red as Lily's.Lily, on the other hand, had flowers sprouting put of her hair.

"Well, I think that it's highly time that we go to bed now" Said Lily.

"Your's or mine?"

SLAP!

"Ooowwwwww! That hurt!"

"Don't be perverted then."

"But it's so hard.Can I help it if I'm naturally perverted?"James asked innocently.

"Uh. Let's go already."And with that, lily and James trooped off to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So…Have fun guys?" Said a voice.

"No Sirius.It was awful"Said James

SMACK!

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt.Hi Lily." commented Remus

"Hello!If James keeps pestering me, then I will be forced to be an expert slapper by the end of the year."Stated Lily.

"Say, has anyone seen Kimmie or Sue latly?I would have thought that they would stay up to wait for me to tell them all the 'juicy' details of the night."Said Lily.

"You know. I think that they fell asleep waiting for you.Sirius and I had to carry them up into the girls dorms' Said a slightly excited Remus.

"Why are you so excited?" Asked Lily curiously.

"Because Remus got to carry his one true love: Said Sirius mockingly.

By the looks of Remus' face, it appeared to be true.

"She might or might not be my true love, but I do sort of like her now.Besides, who would want to go out with me." Said Remus, the last part in a whisper.

"Why" Said Lily.

"Never mind.Well, I'm going to sleep now.See ya later. Goodnight all" Said Remus hastily.

"I better turn in too.I need my beauty rest.Have fun" Said Sirius grinning.

"Sirius!" They said in unison.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." Said Lily. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Tiger" 

"Tiger?"

"Well it seems like an approprate name because you can have such a temper.Anyway, Goodnight"

"Goodnight." Said Lily, as she left for her dorm.

Well?How was it?The next part is coming soon. They will have a rather *ahem* interesting experience.As always, I'm open to suggestions and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Couple?

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Oh and Ali, I don't think that the name "Tiger" is in any one of the books, it's just that people read fan fics and see it.Then again, I might be wrong.

# Lily and James, Lovers?I Think Not Ch. 4

** **

"Heh, heh, heh.I can't wait."

James Potter was one excited Griffindor.Right after Lily had went to sleep; he had more or less booby-trapped her dorm.Actually, he only booby-trapped _her_ part of the dorm.With today as being the last day at Hogwarts, he figured he _owed it_ to Lily to give her an early Christmas present.

He went to sleep and roused himself early in the morning and waited for Lily's reaction.

"JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!" could be heard all throughout the school.

"What did you do this time James?" asked a now wide-awake Remus.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Who else could get Lily this riled up?" said Sirius.

"Where's the fire" said Peter dumbly, obviously still half-asleep.

"No comment.I'm going to the common room." Said James

"Hey, wait for us!" said Remus and Sirius.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" said Sirius.

When they got down to the common room, they smelt Lily long before they saw her.She was covered in dungbombs and had hair that was literally on fire.It didn't look like it hurt, but it sure looked funny.She also had a sign that said "dangerous dragon coming through."They were doubled up trying not to laugh.

The whole school had heard her scream and knew that it could only be from one person.That person was Lily Evans.Her entire house, from the Head Boy and Girl, to the smallest first year came to the common room to see what was going to happen.

"James whatever-your-middle-name-is" started Lily

"Harold" said Sirius

"Fine.James Harold Potter you are the most annoying boy I have ever met.You had to turn my hair into flames didn't you?I like my hair perfectly fine the way it is.You don't deserve that prefect badge.You will pay for this James Potter!" Lily shouted, and with a slap, she stomped off into her dorm, leaving behind a speechless James.

Everyone else except for James burst into applause.

"You've got to admit that she has you there James," said Sirius.

"I'm hungry.Anybody else coming?" said James

"Um, yeah." Said Remus and Sirius.

In the girl's dorms:

"That James, how dare he do that to me.I didn't do anything to him.Well, I guess there was that time that I made him dance the jig and sing all day, and all the other times, but he deserved it." Said Lily

"Well, I have got some serious planning of revenge to do, but first, breakfast!" Said Lily.She always talked to herself.

She made her way to the breakfast table and took her seat next to Kimmie.Unfortunately, that meant that meant that she had sit across to James.That wasn't that bad actually, she could have been sitting _next_ to him.That would be really bad. 

James was eating his breakfast very quickly.He had to do some research for theAnimagus potion that they were making.

"Ouch!" said Lily.

"Watch it then!" replied James.

"Ouch" James cried.

"Stop it both of you.This is crazy" Said Remus.

"What are you doing anyway?" said Sue.

"Jaimsie here is kicking me under the table" Said Lily

"So are you." said James

They began to have a prompt, furious kick fight under the table, both glaring at each other, trying to make the other give up.Sirius, Remus, Sue, and Kimmie all bent down under the table to witness it.

It seemed that Lily was winning because she had fast, furious kicks that always manage to hit James in the shins.

"Hey!What was that for Jamsie?" Said Lily.

James and Lily had both scooted closer in their chairs to kick each other harder.But somehow, James had kicked Lily in a rather *private* place.

"Oops." Was all he could say.

Lily started to kick him again to get revenge.He responded by kicking her chair with a kick so powerful, that it sent her literally popping put of her chair.

"Thanks for the ride Jamsie" Said Lily sarcastically.

"Anytime Tiger"replied James.

"Um, do you get the feeling that we missed something" teased Kimmie.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that they were flirting with each other." Teased Sirius, earning death glares from both Lily and James.

"Maybe I better go now, see you in Charms." Said Sirius hurriedly, standing up and then running off with Lily and James at his heels.

"Actually, I think that they would make a pretty good couple if they didn't fight so much." Said Kimmie, after checking that James, Lily, and Sirius had indeed left the breakfast table.

"Yeah" said Remus. 

"I think that they will never get together.They fight way to much and can't even be in the same room together without fighting!" said Peter. 

"Wanna bet?" said Sue"I bet you 20 sickles that they will become a couple and James will propose to her before Graduation day in our Seventh year."

"You're on." said Peter, shaking Sue's hand.

"Let's go to Charms now.I want to see if Lily has cursed James's head off yet." Said Remus grinning.

How was it?Please review and give me ideas!I'm running out!And Review!


	5. Kick

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Hi!Nice to see you!My birthday is almost here!!!!!!Enjoy my fic!!

# Lily and James Lovers? I Think Not

It was the day before Christmas and James was really bored.He had already visited the house elves in the kitchens, and completed all his homework.He must have been _really_ bored if he finished all his homework already.He decided to go back to the common room to see who else was there.Unfortunatly, the only other person there was sitting in an armchair reading a book of some sort.

"What?Lily Evans is actually studying?Unlike me, I never study." Mocked James.

"Shut up James.You know as well as I do that you and Sirius study too.I've seen you with my own eyes." Said Lily.

"When?" Demanded James.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"I need proof"

Lily scowled."Well, if you must know, I went down into the common room one night because I couldn't sleep and overheard you asking Sirius and Remus how many chopped beetles there were to an enlarging potion.By the way, Sirius was wrong.It was 2 chopped beetles, not 3."

"Shoot.Fine, so I do study.Just don't go spreading it about the school that I'm actually trying to get a good grade for an exam." Said James

"Fine."

"What are you studying for?" asked James

"I'm not studying for anything." Said Lily, showing him the cover. 

It was the latest prank book to date.James and Sirius had looked everywhere for a store that had one, but they were all sold out.

"Where did you get that?" asked James

"Oh this thing?" asked Lily airily."I found out that the store owner of Zonko's had extra copies so I sort of persuaded the owner to give it to me." 

"How did you manage that?" asked James."Sirius and I asked him too and he said he didn't have any extra left."

"It's a girl thing." Said Lily

"Excuse me?You actually _flirted_ with that ugly thing to get that prank book?"

"Yep.It works wonders."

"Tiger?Can you get me a copy too?" asked James hopefully.

"Nope." Said Lily.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?'

"Because.Because."

Because. Because. Why"

And so on until they were both tongue-tied and in hysterics.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now." Said James

"Good." Said Lily.

"I'm hungry.May I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner?" asked James in a fake butler voice.

"Of course, kind sir." Said Lily, playing along.

With that, they walked into the Great Hall together.

"Since there are not that many students left in the school due to the fact that it's Christmas break, I feel that it's useless to use the House Tables." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Actually, the only students left were Lily, James and a Slytherin girl named Saralay Haggles.

They took seats next to each other.Dumbledore was to Lily's right and James was to Lily's left.James had Professor Flitwick at his left.

They ate dinner in silence.

"Hey Lily?Did you actually try to be born with flaming hair or did it just come out?" asked James, knowing it would cause Lily to get worked up.

"I actually like my hair just the way it is thank you very much" said Lily while turning James' hair violet.

"Hey!" said James.He turned Lily's hair light blue.

"Oh forget about spells already' said Lily, as he reached for some food.

"Don't you dare James Potter!" screamed Lily, sensing what he was about to do.

He dared.He sprinkled Lily with sprinkles in newly turned blue hair.

"I'll get you for that James Potter!"

Lily got up and started chasing James around the table with every staff member including Professor Dumbledore watching with interest.The Slytherin girl was no doubt taking it all in so she could gossip about it to her friends when they got back.James was fast and nimble from his Quiddich training and she from hers so it looked like they were at a Quiddich practice flying through an obstacle course full of staff members and tables and food.Dumbledore himself was laughing.Everybody else who was not laughing was trying very hard not to laugh.

James then suddenly stopped and Lily crashed on top of him, knocking them both, James back first, on the floor.Lily had the unfortunate positioning to lie directly on top of him, back side up.Lily had thrown her arms out in front of her to stop the fall, putting her hands on either side of James in an effort to break her fall, but instead she had sort of hugged James to her. If it had been a seen in a movie, mothers would have been covering their children's eyes by now.They both got up, Lily somewhat reluctantly.Neither said sorry.

"May we be excused?" asked James for both of them quietly.

"Of course" Said Professor Dumbledore.

The Slytherin girl left as well, without asking to be excused.

"That was amusing."Said Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone else agreed.

"We will have a staff meeting about candidates for the new Head Boy and Girl tomorrow."He said. "I bid you goodnight"

The other staff members ate their dinner in silence and one by one, left without a word.

I hope you liked this part!Wish me luck on a presentation I have tomorrow!And as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

** **


	6. Staff Gossip

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Hi!Nice to see you!My birthday is almost here!!!!!!Enjoy my fic!!

## Lily and James Lovers?I Think Not Ch. 6

** **

The Staff Room

It was the next morning and all the teachers but Professor McGonagall were in the staff room.They were to discuss the candidates for Head Boy and Girl.Suddenly, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall appeared, looking disheveled.

"Why Minerva, why are you looking so flustered?' asked Professor Dumbledore?

"Lily and James apparently had a disagreement and they decided to have a duel."

"Who won?" asked Professor Spout.

"By the time I got there, they were still sending curses and hurling hexes at one another.I had to actually haul them to the hospital wing myself" said Minerva.

"Anyway" said Vector, the Head of Slytherin House, "We need an Head Boy and Girl.I suggest Severus Snape and Mildred Shaft.Both worthwhile students in my eyes"

"Not in ours" muttered Minerva.

"I think that the 2 with the highest scores should be Head Boy and Girl" Suggested Professor Spout

"Hhmm…" Said Albus, scanning his list of sixth year students carefully, "Those 2 seem to be both from Griffindor House.They are James Potter and Lily Pott-, I mean Evans" 

"Are you sure Headmaster?" asked vector, horrified at the prospect of having 2 Griffindors for Head Boy and Girl"

"Positive" said Albus

"Fine." Said Victor leaving, and shutting the door with a slam.

"Headmaster, you mustn't be serious, thinking that Potter and Evans could get together.They hate each other with a vengeance." Said Minerva, referring to his earlier slip up.

"Not as much as you think Minnie.I think that deep down, just waiting to be discovered, they have feelings for each other.I saw them even getting along civilly one day." Said Albus

"If you ever see them like that again, take a picture for me please.It will be my reminder that miracles can happen." Said Minerva.

"I think that they'd make a very nice couple.They just got up on the wring foot that's all.They're so much alike that they can't see their love right now." Said Professor Flitwick.

"They're in denial." Added Madam Hooch dreamily, staring off into space.

"I don't know about that.They may be alike, but they're too alike.They clash horribly.Have you heard them in the halls?I was in my office on the other side of the castle and I could still hear them as clear as day.Have you seen them after one of those shouting matches they have?They both have at least 10 different curses and hexes and charms on them.It only they put their energies to better use, they could rule the school!" Ranted Minerva.

"But they already do." Said Albus "They are in the top of their year, are to be hade boy and girl, and they still manage to have time for shouting matches and mini-duels.There's no denying it.They rival each other in grades and each excel in almost all they do. They do rule the school, just not openly." Said Albus

"With Black, Miyashita, Okamoto, Lupin, and Pettingrew not far behind." Chuckled Professor Spout.

"I wonder how long it will take them to realize their love for each other" asked Sybil

"Just a centaury or 2.They have all the time in the world." Said Flitwick.

"Not that long, I think they already have nicknames for each other.I heard them shouting it in the Great Hall for the world to hear." Said Madam Hooch.

"And they still talk together after their duels in the Hospital Wing, and ask if they really hurt one another." Said Poppy.

Everybody filed out and resumed doing whatever they were doing, except this time, they were keeping an eye out for Lily and James to see it they became a couple yet.

The rest of the term passed without much trouble.Lily and James continued to tutor each other and fight of course.Soon it was time to leave for the Hogwarts express.Lily and James sat with their friends on the train ride home.They all went separately home, Lily blowing a kiss to each boy except James.

"Hey, where's my kiss?' asked James pouting.

"I ran out.I have to stock up on blowing kisses."Said Lily"Bye guys."

The summer passed as boring as ever. Much to Lily and James's surprise, they were Head Boy and Girl.They went back to Hogwarts without incident, well, unless you count Lily and James's hair color being different colors, but for them that was normal, routine procedure.

The Boy's Dorms:

"Yes, I finally get the help in Charms that I need, even if it is from Lily." Said James to Sirius that night.

"Are you sure that you weren't looking forward to spending time with 'Tiger' at night, in an empty classroom?Huh Jamsie?" Asked Sirius, arching his eyebrows.

"First of all, how did you know about her nickname, Second, no , not for that reason anyway, I want to keep beingHead Boy, and Third, Don't call me Jamsie.Only Lily can call me that." Replied James fiercely.

He instantly covered his mouth.

"Only Lily can call you Jamsie?My, my, how protective we are now.I wonder if you want to be more than just friends with a certain flame haired Griffindor." Teased Sirius"And to answer your other questions, I heard you calling Lily that."

"Oh.Well, I better get down there and meet Lily in the Transfiguration class.Bye" said James hurriedly, afraid that Sirius would be asking anymore questions.

In the Transfiguration Classroom

"James, where were you?" asked an impatient Lily."All right, what do you need help on?"

"Um, just about everything."

"Okay, do you know how to make things fly?" asked Lily

"Yeah"

"Show me"

James intended to make the book by Lily fly, but ended up making Lily fly instead.

"James you idiot!What happened?" shouted Lily'Well, since this spell doesn't wear off until another 12 hours, I guess I might as well have some company." And with that, she charmed James up there as well

"Lily!"

"This was your first practical lesson in Charms"said Lily

At the end of the lesson, they both decided to go , or rather, float into the common room and sleep in the air until the Charm wore off.

It was morning when James woke up.He was on a couch lying down.He felt something pleasantly heavy on him and turned to see what it was.There, snuggled on top of him, was Lily, in the exact same position as she was in the Christmas Feast.She looked very contented, so, he let her sleep there a little while longer because he too, was very sleepy.

Lily woke up to find herself on a very confortable pillow.She twisted around to find herself staring at James Potter.He looked soangelic when he slept.To her horror, she saw felt James's arms wrapped snugly around her waist and her fingers lost in his wild black hair.Her movements caused him to wake up, and they both sprang apart instantly.

Lily noticed on the floor a note.It read

Dear Lily and James,

Interesting.What happened here?We're off to classes and we gotta go.Here's a picture of you two.You looke like a scene right out of a movie.Sleep well!

Sincerely,

Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Sue, and Kimmie.

Well, this should turn out interesting.Give me ideas please!And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

That was a bit rushed, oh well.


	7. Defence Class

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

This part is out sooner than I expected.Well, here you go!

## Lily and James Lovers?I Think Not Ch. 6

Lily and James arrived in the middle of Transfiguration Class looking very ruffled.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall.We kind of overslept." Said Lily.At this the class burst out laughing with a few catcalls added in.

"What she meant to say, is that we both overslept in our separate dorms (a snort from Sirius.He was the one who had taken the picture) and got up at about the same time, and realized it was a school day, and came to class together," intervened James, afraid Lily would give them the wrong idea. 

"Very well.You may both take your seats.I know that all that extra studying must be getting to you two." Said the Professor, choosing to ignore the murmurs going around the class.

The rest of Transfiguration was uneventful.The Griffindors rushed out, no doubt about to start a rumor about Lily, James, and what they possibly could have been doing that morning.

"So James, you finally confessed your love for Lily huh?" asked Sirius

"No I didn't.I don't have an undying love for Lily.I positively hate her!She gets on my nerves so much and I'm forced to be Head Boy with her.Why can't she just leave me alone?!"replied James_Although, she is kind of cute once you think about it._

"Then what were you doing curling up with her last night?" He lowered his voice."It was a full moon last night.I saw you two together.If you didn't look like a couple, may I turn into a cat right now, without magic." He added, seeing James about to raise his wand.

He was not a cat.

"I don't like her and that's the bottom line.Look, the day I like Tiger, I mean _Lily _Evans, is the day I let her cry on my shoulder, and carry her in my arms."

"Are you willing to put that in writing?" asked Remus

"Sure." Said James

On a piece of parchment it said, _I, James Potter will like Lily Evans the day that she cries on my shoulder and I carry her in my arms._

_ _

"Happy?" he asked Remus, who was pocketing the parchment."Come on, let's get to DADA."

"Today, we are going to be learning Martial Arts, a muggle form of Self-Defense.It is to help you if you are ever in the situation that you are missing your wand and need to protect yourself." Announced Professor Candcede.(He was present at the staff meeting also.You just didn't hear from him)

"Everybody will be assigned a partner.It will be boy-boy, girl-girl.I don't want you to feel uncomfortableat al during these lessons." he said.There was a collective sigh of relief.

He went down the list until he thought that he had paired up everybody.

"Is there anybody I haven't paired up yet?" he asked.

Lily and James raised their hands at the same time.

"I am aware that you two don't *ahem*, get along together, but you will have to be partners, as everyone else is already paired up.

"Shoot me" said James

"Gladly" said Lily, while trooping over to the mats where they were supposed to be standing.

"Okay.Decide which person is person A or person B." said the Professor."Now the first thing you will have to learn is blocking."

"I'm person A." said Lily

"Fine" Said James.

"Person A is going to be the one throwing the punch.Now, don't punch too hard, just incase the person misses and aim for the arm."Said the Professor."Person B, to block, extend you arm in front with you hands in a fist, your elbow at a 90 degree angle.Now just swing that arm back and forward to block the other person's punch.Try it."

"No fair, I want to be person A" complained James.

"Too bad.Ready?"

James nodded.

"Hi-yah! (A.N. did I spell that right?)" She cried throwing a punch."Was that hard enough?"

"Ouch!"

James had blocked the blow, but had a purple bruise on his arm now.

"Okay class, switch." He said.

"Yah!" cried James, throwing a punch.

"Come on, you can do better than that Jamsie." Teased Lily, not even wincing.

"I just don't feel like using my real power against you.You might fall down." Said James

"Yeah right!" said Lily, and with that, she was on him, tackling, punching, but James was blocking and throwing punches of his own.

The class stopped to watch.They both were rolling around on the mat, kicking, punching, grabbing anywhere they could.Although the class didn't know it, they weren't using any real power at all.They were play fighting, much like Moony and Padfoot did when they transformed.(A.N.I forgot to add in that they could transform into animals and had already made the Marauder's Map in their 6th year.Sorry!)Then, Lily pinned James onto the mat.Lily waited a moment, declared herself winner, and picked herself up.James got a hold of her ankle and pulled her back down on top of him, rolled her around, and pinned her in an unbreakable hold.

"Let's just call this a tie shall we?It was fun though while it lasted" Said James, giving Lily a hand up.

Lily pulled him down, and got up by herself.

"That's true, it was." Said Lily.

The bell rang, and everybody left the class.

"Gee James, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that you _enjoyed_ that." remarked Sirius

"I don't deny that I didn't enjoy that, it's just that she is a challenge to me.I love challenges." He said

"Oh, then if Lily's a challenge, does that mean you love her?" Remus asked.He was always the logical one, and always managed to trap people with their own words.

"I don't really know." Said James, not thinking properly.

"Does that mean you like me?" asked Lily, who appeared right behind James without him noticing.

"When did you get here?" yelped James

"I saw you guys walking around and I wanted to play a prank on Snape for calling me Mudblood.Any ideas?' asked Lily

"He called you mudblood eh, why I oughtta…" said James

"Hold your flobberworms.I want to set up a prank that will get him into the most trouble he's had in his life." Informed Lily."Sue and Kimmie are willing to help."

"Hhmmm… This is going to take a lot of work but, I think we can pull this off" planned Sirius

They huddled together and started to plan their revenge on Snape.

The next morning, Snape had been accused of flooding the Great hall at breakfast, going into a girl's bathroom, and destroying school property, earning himself 2 month's worth of detention. 

They were off to Lily's first class, when professor McGonagall called Lily over.

"Lily, you are wanted at Professor Dumbledore's office" said the Professor.

A.N. I'm so evil.The next part's coming out soon.Find out what Dumbledore has to say to Lily.REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	8. Help!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.J.K. Rowling does.I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

This part is pretty short, but that's because I didn't skip a lot of lines like I normally do.

Godric? You almost guessed right at what happens.Congratulations!

## Lily and James Lovers?I Think Not Ch. 8

"Yes Professor?" asked Lily.She has never been caught when playing pranks, and he record was almost spotless. She hadn't been caught in her prank with Snape recently either. She had, however, been in Dumbledore's office before.

"Lily, you spent this summer with your parents correct?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, why?" asked Lily, wondering if Dumbledore had called her in for a little thing like that.

"Well, I'm very sorry to inform you, please brace yourself for this, Lord Voldermort went to your parent's house last night and killed them.Your parents are dead Lily."

"Petunia?" asked Lily, trying to fight a lump forming in her throat.

"She was at a friend's house.Since Petunia is old enough, she will be your guardian until you graduate from Hogwarts" said the Professor"Are you going to be okay Lily?" 

"Yeah.I'll be fine" she said.But that was a lie.She wasn't going to be okay. 

Slowly, she got up and made her way to the Common Room.She sank into a chair, slowly thinking it over.She didn't bother to check if anyone was there.Her parents were dead.She would never see them again.She didn't know what to do.Slowly, she started crying.She cried and cried, getting louder and louder.She was so focused on her tears, that she didn't notice the entire Griffindor House come down and watch her.She suddenly reached out and grabbed the first person she saw.It happened to be Remus.Even though she was sad with grief, her punches still hurt.It was a good thing that Remus was paying attention too, he had to hurry up and block too.He didn't want to hurt her, she was obviously grieving over something, he just didn't know what.No one did.Sue and Kimmie wanted to help, but the knew lily could hit hard, so they stayed back. 

Suddenly, Remus felt Lily's punches stop.He thought Lily had come back to her senses.Apparently not.James had pulled Lily away to give Remus time to nurse his arms, which by this time were purple and bruised.James didn't say anything, he just blocked her blows and didn't attempt to fight back, which was very uncharacteristic of him.He just waited and blocked her blows, a little like Remus had done.Finally, she stopped and collapsed onto the floor, James catching her just before she would have hit the carpet.He then took Lily's thrashing arms and waited for her to calm down.She started crying silently.James folded her in his arms and held her there, gently rocking her back and forth.Lily poured her heart and soul into her tears.All the insecurity of never seeing her parent's again, how she was going to live with Petunia, everything.James's robes were soaked, he knew, but he didn't care.He just kept rocking her and muttering non-coherent things into her ear.When she had calmed down, he became aware that the entire Griffindor Common Room was watching them.

"Lily, come on, let's go." Said James, trying not to show embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily, too tired to even protest."

"We're going up to your room." Said James

"We can't.Sirius put dungbombs in it remember?" said Lily

"Okay.Come on; let's go to my dorm instead." He said

Some of the Griffindors said "oohh" at this, but quickly stopped when Sirius and Remus threatened to bother them with pranks for a week. 

"No James, really.I'm fine here on my own." She said sniffing.

James sighed.In some dim, dark, corner of his mind, he knew that he was going to be teased to death about this when it was over, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

"The only way to help you get some rest is to carry you isn't it?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, he picked her up and carried her to his dorm, shutting the door behind them.

There was a mad dash for the door, in order for people to eavesdrop onto Lily and James.Some people from muggle families even conjured a glass and pressed to the door with their ear on it. However, James had cast a sound proofing charm and a locked door charm so that no one could hear them talking or whatever else they were doing.

"Do you feel better now?" asked James.He had just finished lying Lily on his bed and pulling the covers up around her.

"A little." Said Lily " I really went crazy out there didn't I.I don't know what came over me.I have to go outside and apologize to Remus.It's funny; you are the only one brave enough to stop me from destroying the common room.Not even my friends would come near me.I wouldn't either."

"I can go near you like that because I'm used to it already.Ever since our first year remember?"he said, lying next to her on his bed."I know you pretty well, at least prank wise."

"You know, you're really not that bad after all.I know I'm stubborn and all, but that's just because you make me so mad sometimes.I guarantee that after my heart heals, I will be that way again." Lily said.

"Well, I think that we are a great set of pranksters, both the Marauders and the Venustas.If you and I stopped fighting long enough, we could make a great team." James remarked. 

"Yeah." Said Lily sleepily.

"Lily, Lily…" asked James.He looked at her.She had fallen asleep. He groaned to himself.How was he ever going to explain to his friends, and the rest of the common room for that matter, why Lily Evans was lying asleep in his bed under his covers. 

A.N. Well?How was it?I'm trying to fit all of my ideas you gave me into this story, though it might appear in others that I write later on.REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. Facing the World

I own nothing!J.K. Rowling owns everything familiar.I only own Sue Miyashita and Kimmie Okamoto.Enjoy the story!!!

# Lily and James Lovers? I Think Not Ch 9

** **

"Lily? Are you awake?' asked James Potter, lying beside Lily.

"Jamsie?" asked Lily.Startled, she leaped away from James.Apparently she wasn't one to come to her senses quickly when she woke up.It was now 5 hours from when she had fallen asleep, crying on James' bed.James didn't even move to try to get outside and face all of the rumors that were probably going on right about now.

"Why are you in my dorm James, and why isn't there anybody else screaming because you are in here, and why are you in my bed?" Asked Lily.Then, it finally dawned on her where she was and why she was here.She grabbed James's robes and pulled him back to her with a sudden jerk.She started crying again and started to tremble.All throughout this, James reached out to her and held her close to him, comforting her.He briefly wondered why Lily was clutching him so tightly that it seemed that if she let go, she would go insane, like he was a life raft and without him, she would drown.Lily finally composed herself and started apologizing to James for getting his robes wet.

He waited a couple minutes before asking Lily of she wanted to go outside and face the world.

"Sure." she replied

James undid the unlocking and soundproofing charm around the dorm and opened the door.He was surprised to see that every single one in Griffindor were pressed up against the door and when he opened it, they all stumbled back.He looked at Lily, who groaned in response.James made his way over to Sirius and Remus, while Lily went to Sue and Kimmie.

Sirius was grinning at him.

"Sirius, you wipe that grin off your face right now!" demanded James

"Remus, what did those rumors say about me and Lily, and who spread them?" asked James

"The rumors they come up with!They are just too funny!" sputtered Remus, trying not to laugh.He finally composed himself."Well, one was that you and Lily have been secretly going out for months now and finally decided to tell the rest of Hogwarts what's going on.Another is that she drugged you with a love potion and then she cried because she thought it didn't work.Still another one is that Lily was madly in love with you and desperately cried because she knew that she could never be yours.Another is…"

"All right, I get it!" exclaimed James.

"Sheesh!" said Lily coming beside James."You would think that we were playing parts in a movie and we finally declared our undying love for each other."remarked Lily

"In a sense, you are" smirked Sirius coming up behind them."The title: The Hogwarts Files: Lily and James-Lovers for life.Imagine all the rave reviews I could get from making it.Of course, you and Lily will be the stars, and Sue, Remus, Peter, and I will forever be known as the people who got together Hogwarts most famous couple."

"In your dreams!" exclaimed James and Lily together.

"No, I dream of something else in my dreams" he said while looking over at Sue.

"Oh my gosh!Sirius!You have a crush on Sue!I can't wait to tell her!" exclaimed Lily happily, while starting to run off.

"No! Don't tell her!" yelped Sirius while pulling both Lily and James up the stairs of the Boy's Dormitory.

"Why not?'

"Because she won't like me back.And I'm not sure if I can handle that." Replied Sirius softly

"You really like her, don't you?' asked Lily

"Yeah" said Sirius dreamily. "She could make me do anything she wanted me to.I could only comply and hope that it is good enough for her."

"Wow!He had totally gone head over heels with Sue!" Said Lily"Don't worry Sirius, I won't tell Sue that you like her." And with that said, she left in the direction of the girl's dorms.

"Sirius you idiot!You just told Lily that you like Sue!Snap out of it!" He cried, hitting Sirius on his head for good measure.'Now Lily will start telling Sue and everybody else about you!"

"No she won't.If it were you, maybe.But Lily wouldn't do that to me.I trust her a lot more than I trust you!" said Sirius, finally snapping out of it.

"Let's get to bed" replied James

In the Girl's Dorms

Sue and Kimmie were staring up at Lily in awe.

"You just spent 6 hours with James Potter!" whispered Kimmie

"Yeah, so?" asked Lily

"Nobody had ever done that before!Do you even realize that you are now more than ever the envy of every girl at Hogwarts!You were before as the most wanted girl at Hogwarts, the hardest girl to date, and you still are." Said Kimmie"Most of the guys in Hogwarts would cut off their arm just to have you look at them the way you look at James."

"With everlasting hate?" 

"No, with everlasting _love _for one another." Said Sue

"Look, guys, I mean girls, all I will ever be to James is a bi*** who doesn't know her place in the world" said Lily

"What do _you_ think of James?" asked Kimmie

"He's a disgusting idiot that doesn't know his place in this school.He has got such an over bloated ego that if it gets any bigger, it would explode!"retorted Lily"All he is to me is a healthy challenge to keep me on my toes."_But he is kinda cute.And the way his hair falls over into his eyes, I just want to brush it away.Lily, snap out of it!This is James Potter we're talking about here.You know the one that has tormented you since 1st year._

"Lily?Are you okay?Maybe you better go to Madam Pomfrey."Said Sue"You looked kinda zonked out for a minute there."

"Yeah.I'm fine." Said Lily"I'm going down to the Common Room now.See you."

"Lily, we need to talk. Now." said James as soon as she entered the Common Room.

All of the Common Room 'oohed', 'aahed', and catcalled at this statement.

"Oh shut up!" said Lily

Once they were outside, Lily said "What do you want?"

"Sheesh!Did you hear all the rumors about us?" he asked

"No, I'm completely deaf to all the girls in my dorm constantly gossiping and asking me how I go you or whether we 'did it' yet.Of course I've heard them, what do you think!"

James blushed.

"What kind of rumors did you hear?" asked James

"Um…These are probably less realistic that what you have to face."she said"One is that while playing Quiddich during the summer , I almost fell and broke my arm when you came and rescued me by catching me in your arms and you kissed me passionately because you were afraid you lost me before you could declare your undying love for me.Another one is that you were captured by Voldermort and I cried because I had a ransom note and it said I would never see you again and I cried because I had lost you when you somehow broke free ran all the way back to Hogwarts just to say you loved me.Should I go on?" 

"No, that's fine." stammered James. "The point I'm trying to make is what are we going to do to clear this thing up fast?Goodness knows that all we need is teasing to prevent the Marauders and the Venustas from pulling our world famous pranks."

"World famous?Get real."

"I am real.You can't pass through me can you?" he asked, while grabbing Lily's hand and putting it to his chest.Both of them froze and stayed there for a while. _Wow.Lily's hand is so soft and cool.It feels so natural there.I don't even mind that much if she were to smuggle up to me at night and…Oh jeees.Here we go again with the rambling of my mind.I don't like Lily. I hate her.She is kinda cute though.Stop it!Shut up already!!!_

James's chest feels so good.It's strong and muscular from Quiddich practices and he feels so great with is hand on mine.It's so strong and somehow, I feel safe with himJust like that night after the Charms session I had with him.Hhmm… I wouldn't mind it if he felt my chest somewhere,perhaps by a bed…Lily Potter!I mean Evans.Snap out of it!This is James Potter!Besides he doesn't like you anyway.He hates you and you hate him, right? Wrong, I mean right! 

"Potter.Evans.I thought you guys said that you didn't like each other.Well, I guess those rumors are true after all.Hey everybody1Lily and James are a couple!" yelled Snape. 

"Those rumors aren't true at all Snape" Lily spat.

"Severus Snape is gay!All Slytherins beware!" yelled James, even louder than Snape had.

"What is going on here?!"demanded a voice.

Another cliffhanger!*Ducks 20 tomatoes being thrown at her.*The next part will be out soon.I keep forgetting to post disclaimers for my stories.Liquid Dreams belongs to Otown in my other story.Ta-ta for now!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Dancing Games

Disclaimer:Anything familiar I don't own!James Potter and co. belong to J. K. Rowling.One scene in this chapter is taken from the movie _Dirty Dancing._

# Lily and James, Lovers? I Think Not Ch. 10

"Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Snape"Lily and James were behaving inappropriately in the corridors!Give them a detention!"

"And what were they doing, Mister Snape?"

"They were kissing and snogging!" said Snape

"Excuse me?" asked Lily incredulously

"What?!Despite what you may think Snape, Lily and I are not a couple!It just seems that way." Said James

By now, a crowd was forming to see what was going on.

"Look, everyone, I am going to say this loud and clear.James and I are not a couple!" shouted Lily

"Snape, a detention for lying to me about Lily and James.I won't believe they're a couple unless I see it for myself with my own eyes." Said Professor McGonagall.

In The History of Magic Class

The Griffindor seventh years had class with the Ravenclaws.Professor Binns had instructed the class to wear loose muggle clothes for that class.

"Now class, we will do something different from what we usually do." Said Professor Binns

"Wonder what this is going to be," said Remus"Did you notice McGonagall and Flitwick over in the corner?"

"Yes.I wonder what they're doing here.I hope it's more interesting than falling asleep." said Sirius, yawning."I got to bed at 1:00 in the morning last night"

"Professor Dumbledore, along with Madam Maxine from Beauxbatons have decided to organize and dance competition." Said Professor Binns "It is my, and some other teacher's duty to teach you the basic moves and steps of swing dancing.There will be teachers walking around as you students dance.They will be watching to see who is the best two people we will enter.It will be one couple per year.Grab a partner and swing dance to what you know now, and we will walk around and place you in groups according to your talents."

Lily stood up and grabbed the first boy she touched.It happened to be Remus.She asked him if he knew how to swing dance, but he said barely.Lily on the other hand, was a Dancing Queen.She has been dancing since she was small.She spent the time showing him and teaching him steps like the rock step, or the cha-cha (Did I spell that right?).

James, on the other hand (You know, the third hand that pops out when you need it), looked around and grabbed Kimmie, who knew somewhat how to swing dance.James could dance and jazz.The one dance he couldn't do well was slow dance.Kimmie had taken classes for one summer when she was small, but forgot most of the steps.James, like Lily, spent the time re-teaching Kimmie how to dance.

"Alright, time is up.I will put you into groups according to you talents.This is the Beginners Group, taught by Professor Binns.These are for people who know little or nothing about swing.When I call out your names, got to Professor Binns.Lupin, Okamoto, Salazan, Pettingrew, Matsucowa, Patil, Weasley, and Thomas.This is the medium group.You are with Professor Flitwick.Grattoan, Chu, Black, Miyashita, Falcon, and Yamane." said Professor McGonagall. "The rest are in the advanced group.If you are here, you know about swing and can dance with style and flair."

Six people went to Professor McGonagall.Lily recognized only James.The rest were Ravenclaws.

"James, I didn't know you could swing." Said Lily, surprised.She thought James was only interested in sports.

"I know how to swing!" he cried indigently. "I have been swinging since I was 5 years old!"

"Yeah," Said Sirius, from the Medium group. "You should have seen him when he was small.He was always dancing with a chair because there was no one to dance with.He even tried to get me to dance with him!Me!"

"Go back to your group Sirius!" said James

"Fine.I'll go so that you and Lily can have some time alone together." Said Sirius, with a grin.He quickly went back to his group so that neither James nor Lily could have a chance to do anything to him.

"Now boys and girls.Please pair up.I will change partners as necessary.We want the best team for the competition after all." Said Professor McGonagall, turning on some music, "Show off your best moves boys and girls.Let's dance!"

"What can you do Lily?" asked James

"Anything you can.I can do whatever you can as well, if not better than you can.Lead and do whatever you want, James, I will pull it off.You can do lifts, jumps, whatever.Just try and keep up with me" she challenged with a leer.

"I certainly will" responded James

At first, he warmed up by doing simple steps with Lily, testing her, trying to find fault in her dancing steps.When he found none, he started doing somemore complicated steps, such as the ones that he remembered doing at competitionswhen he was small.Then he tentatively lifted Lily into the air for a low lift.She stayed in balance.Then he brought her back down and tried a harder, complicated one where Lily was going all the way around his body.She did it.Then he reverted to regular dancing.He made Lily go into a full split around him while he carried her with one hand high above his head.Then he contemplated trying one that he and his former partner could never do.His partner couldn't get enough height to go from one side to another, then to the middle again and up.Lily readied herself to do a hard lift.James was running out of time.The song was drawing to a fast close.He grabbed Lily, swung her around, and prayed she would get enough height to pull this off.He felt Lily in the air to his left, right, and …yes, the middle and up toward James's hips was where she ended up at the end of the song.James had his arms around Lily's back.He had her in the air.Lily was holding onto James by sheer leg power.She had her arms looped around James neck with her upper torso leaning way back, nearly parallel to the ground.They stayed frozen like that for a moment.

_Man she wasn't lying- she is good at swing.-She has got to have good leg power, it takes a lot of power to hang on and stay in position like that, especially after what we just did.If only I had her for my partner when I was small.We would have swept all 1st place trophies.Wait, what am I thinking?!.So Lily can swing, it doesn't matter.But oh, the was she dances.So smooth and graceful. She's much lighter than my last partner.I like doing lifts with her cause I can touch parts that I can't normally touch.For instance her ass.Ahh stop it!She feels so good pressed against me right now.We should do this again some time.Maybe with less clothing on.Lily in a bikini.Yeah.That would work for Lily.Go away!Annoying little voice._

_Wow, he is good at this.I'm glad I did all those swing classes mom dragged me into.He's a great lifter.I wish I could stay like this.We are a little over dressed though.Maybe if he just took off his shirt.It would be better for him so that his shirt wouldn't get dirty.Lily!What are you thinking?!I need to get a hold of myself.I have a hold, on James, and his hips no less.Feels good though.I can almost understand why all those girls are following him.What if he was…_

Lily was shaken out of her internal battle with herself by a sound of thunderous clapping in the room.James, too, appeared to be thinking about something, because he shook his head, as if trying to clear his it of something.He gently put Lily down and bowed.Lily curtsied.

"Wow!That was the best swing dancing I have ever seen in my life!You two will have to practice every night for the competition.You will be excused from the exams.Instead, your scores from last year will be taken.I expect nothing but the best practice from you two."Said Professor McGonagall"You may leave now to practice on your own.You are excused from classes for the rest of the day."

"What have I gotten myself into?' asked James

"Ugh.Now I have to spend every day with you." Said Lily"Well, we better get to work if we want to win this." 

"Here, come with me." Said James 

"Where are we going?" asked Lily, wishing she had brought her wand, just in case he was trying to trick her.

"Somewhere where we can practice alone with out an audience.Heaven knows we've had enough of that."

"Okay, I guess."

_Strange.A month ago she would have done all she could to not follow me.I know she would have pulled and pushed to get away from me at all costs.And she certainly would never let me hold her hand.Maybe she likes me.Nah.It could never happen.We could never be lovers even if we tried.Right?_

"Here.This is a room not even Sirius or Remus know about.I found it in my 3rd year." Said James

"Cool!" said Lily.She sat down on a couch in the room.

They talked for hours about lots of things.About how James had found the room, who would go best with who, Snape, Slytherins, pranks, and life in general in that order.When Lily looked at her watch again, It was nearly midnight.

"Let's work right now.Let's go out onto the grounds and practice.It will be nice and cool because it's nighttime.We'll even put a charm around us so that nothing can attack us." Said Lily

"Okay."

James brought a CD player with him.

James and Lily went outside onto the Hogwarts grounds.Lily did a wiggle with her hands that allowed her to do the spell without her wand.

They practiced hard and long.James and Lily did a lot more lifts.They also taught each other what they knew about swing.They danced to a couple of CDs until James said, "It's hot out here no matter what you say.Do you mind if I take off my t-shirt?Don't pass out now."

"As if I would ever pass out over you." said Lily"Do you mind if I take off mine too?Don't worry, it's dark.That way you won't gape like a fish out of water."

She put her shirt in a heap next to James's.They continued dancing until they didn't have a single CD that they hadn't danced to already. They stopped dancing.Neither wanted to stop.

"Do you have any slow songs that you can cool down with?" asked Lily, breathing hard.

"No.But I know something we can use to cool down with. "said James with a grin.

He guided Lily closer to him. 

"Use the rhythm of my heart to do this kind of dancing.Hear.Listen to my heart.Dance with the rhythm" said James, guiding her hand to his chest.

Slowly, they started dancing to the rhythm of his heart.You could say it was a heart dance.Lily started to dance and sway back and forth.James guided her and they just moved to the rhythm.They both started dancing closer.James's arms sneaked around Lily's waist and Lily's arms went around her neck.

James could feel her stomach against his and could see, even though it was dark, the muscles of her body.He felt his hormones start bubbling up inside of him.He didn't even try to suppress it.He put all of the passion into the dance, guiding Lily and himself into sensual, new moves.

Lily could not help but looking at James's hard, toned stomach.Just then, James pressed her up against him with a surge of passion.Lily could tell that James's hormones were playing a part in how James was guiding her now.James had a hungry look in his eyes.His eyes were roaming over her body, as her eyes were his.James suddenly dipped Lily and held her there.Lily's hormones were rising and she was starting to match James in her passion.She noticed that James had a look on his face as if he was battling with himself.

_I really want to kiss Lily now.She looks so eatable.I just want to place my hands inside her bra and …I don't think that would work.I like this dance that I'm having with Lily.I don't want to ruin it for the both of us.So you're enjoying it?No!So why did you just press Lily to you like there's no tomorrow?It's just hormones, that's all.Are you sure? No.I mean yes.Arggh!Get out of my head!!!!!!!!!_

_ _

_ _

_Look at James.He is so cool and in control.I like him much better than I liked my last partner.He spun me too quickly.James manages to give me lot's of height too.I love the way I feel in his arms with his arms around me and me pressed up to him so close.Oohh, that felt nice.I'll just show off my leg power with him and see what he thinks.Wow.He is in control.Totally.I just want to kiss him.I'm glad I had this dance with him.I don't really know if I hate him anymore.Yes, I hate him.No I don't.Yes I do.No I don't.Well, maybe a little.Ha!_

"Come on Lily" said James, reluctantly "We need some sleep."

"I don't want to leave." whispered Lily, almost silently

"I don't either." said James

"Come on, let's go." Said James, grabbing Lily's hand.

"I don't want to go to the common room now.My room mates will be pestering me about where I was today." Said Lily 

"So will mine.Lets go to our secret room.We can spend the night there.Don't worry, not in that way." Said James, seeing the look of Lily's face "Unless, you want to spend it that way?" 

"No thanks" said Lily

They went to the room and crept under a blanket together because neither had their wand with them and they didn't want to go back to Griffindor tower for a blanket.There was already a couch there, so that's where they slept.

In Griffindor Tower

Girl's Dorms

"I wonder where Lily is?"asked Sue

"I don't know" replied Kimmie

Boy's Dorms

"Where's James?' asked Remus

"Probably somewhere with lily.Maybe if we get up early enough, we can find them somewhere and take pictures of them." Said Sirius with a grin.

"Well, that was my longest chapter yet.Ooh!Lily and James have a dancing experience.Could dance change their lives?Read, review, and tell me what you think!


	11. Aftermath and Troublesome Serums

Sorry, sorry, sorry

Sorry, sorry,sorry!!!!!I had so much homework to do that I didn't have time to write this!Sorry!I have been in a hibernation of writing.Thank you to everyone who encouraged my to get off of my ass and type this thing.You know who you are.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these things.They belong to J.k. Rowling.Anyone who thinks otherwise iscrazy. J

Lily and James, Lovers? I Think Not Ch. 11 

Lily wakes up and wonders where she is.She looks up and realizes that she isn't alone.James is with her.All of a sudden, all the memories of the night before come rushing back to her.The dancing, the talking, the hormones, everything.She tries to wake up James.

"What? What?"says James, as he stirs and mumbles, trying to get back to sleep.He goes back to sleep.

"James, remember classes that we're supposed to have today?We'll be late if we don't get moving!They're going to start in about 2 minutes and we still didn't have breakfast yet!!!WAKE UP!!!!!!"

"WHAT!" yells James, sitting bolt upright on the floor (that's where he slept).

Lily watches in fascination as James manages to get his things set in abut 3 seconds flat.Lily then does the same.James opens the door and takes Lily's hand and she soon finds herself speeding down a corridor to her room.She gets her things.

"Come on Lily!We can't be late for class!"said James

"I know!I'm coming!"cried Lily

They stopped in front of Professor Binns door and paused to catch their breath.

"Ok. All we have to do is try to get in without Professor Binns noticing."Said James

"It should be pretty easy considering the fact that both our seats are near the back of the class room.And Binns is usually lecturing right?So we have nothing to worry about."Said Lily, trying to display confidence, knowing that if they were caught they would be interrogated by the Professor in front of the entire class.

"Right" said James

James slowly opened the door and snuck in, followed by Lily.Thankfully, no one noticed the 2 late arrivals except Sirius and Remus.They grinned at each other and at Lily and James.Binns as usual was droning away and it seemed that they didn't miss much of anything.With a sigh, they sat down and opened their books.At the end of theperiod, they ran out of class and tried desperately to get lost I the crowd.No such luck.Sirius and Remus had quickly asked Sue and Kimmie to keep Lily from escaping, promising a treat if they did.They soon captured Lily, and Siriusand Remus got James.They brought them both together and Sirius asked the question that as on everyone's mind since last night.

"What the heck happened last night?" 

Lily and James looked at each other and sighed.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Something must have happened!I mean you guys sent the entire night in God knows where!And neither of you will say anything!"said Remus

"So James, was it fun?Exhilarating?Hot?So wild that you didn't get to sleep all night?Is she any good?" Sirius, of course

"What are you talking about Sirius?We didn't do anything last night.I know and Lily knows that we didn't do anything out of the ordinary except try to coordinate our dance moves."ranted James _Except do such a sexy dance that if the teachers saw us, our head boy and girl Badges would be taken from us, no questions asked.I had so much fun last night, I wonder if Lily's doing anything tonight…_

_That's such a great lie.My James has always been able to lie very well, especially to get himself out of trouble.WAIT!Stop right there!'Since when did he become My James?'She asked herself.'Since you danced with him last night' her inner voice replied.I want to dance with him again, how about if we… _

"EARTH TO JAMES AND LILY!!!Come in James and Lily!" boomed Sirius, shaking them both out of their own reveries.

"What"

"What"

"Just what were you doing last night exactly?" asked Sue impatiently

"Nothing!"

"Nada"

Later in the Common Room

I'm hungry.I'll go get some food.Come on you guys, let's leave the 2 lovebirds alone for a while" said Remus, beating a hasty retreat before he got a pillow thrown at him

As soon as they were outside he said, "All right.Do any of you recognize what this is?"

"Truth serum." replied Kimmie immediately, without hesitation

"How did you get it?" asked Sue

"I got it last summer, but didn't use it yet.Anybody else thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Remus, grinning devilishly

"Wonderful idea!Pure genius!" exclaimed Sirius 

"Well, let's go before they fall asleep, then our plan will have to wait another night" said Remus

With that, they headed to the Kitchens

In the Common Room

"I wonder what's taking them so long.So, what do you want to do?" asked James

"I don't know" 

"Do you want to _dance_" asked James, "After all, we need all the practice we can get."

'And I want to dance with you some more' added James silently

"Sure why not." responded Lily

And before long, with music guiding them, they were at it, starting slow, then working their way up to the fast, swing style each loved so much.Twisting, turning, ducking, lifting, a jump here, a lift there, and complicated step here, it was all a maze of dance.Anyone who might come into the room would think they were lovers set in an intricate dance, but those who did peep, knew that they were longtime enemies and would never be lovers, right?

Before long, their hormones started again.Each twirl was timed to perfection, each jump, in sync with the other's, every move and gesture was designed for the other to copy and change at their whim.When the song ended, Sirius popped into the room.

"Hello!I hope I'm not interrupting anything here!"

"What would you be interrupting?" asked James

Sue, Remus, and Kimmie followed suit and walked into the room. 

"Here, have a pumpkin juice." offered Remus to James

"Why don't you have one too?" asked Kimmie to Lily

"Sure why not.I'm thirsty" said Lily already starting to sip at it

"Same here" said James gulping down his drink

Sirius nibbled on a pumpkin pasty while Remus ate a chocolate frog

A few minutes later, Lily and James's eyes grew hazy and they just stared straight ahead without noticing anyone or anything.

"Ok. The serum should work for about an hour, so we only have an hour to ask them questions" said Remus

"What happened last night with James" said Sirius, directing his question to Lily

"Well, we went to a room and started dancing to muggle music.Then we ran out of tapes so what we did was we danced to the beat of James's heart.It was so magical.Then I know that James's hormones rising and he started pressing me to him. I didn't mind and just kept going.My hormones went up fast too.I put all of my passion into the dance and he and I danced for a long time until we fell asleep in each other's arms.I want to do that again." responded Lily

"Wow!"

"Not what I expected to her"

"You go James!Someone finally got Lily!" Sirius, of course

"James, did you like your dance with Lily last night?On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate it?" asked Sue

"I want to dance with Lily again, badly.She can do whatever I can and is a great partner.I think I like her.I hope she likes me back.I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her lights out.I think I love her.I rate the dance with her a 15,000,000,000."

"Lily, How would you rate your dance with James o a scale of 1-10.Do you like him?" asked Remus 

"I rate it a 15,000,000,000.I like him a lot.I know I love him and I wish that he just likes me back.For him to love me is too much to hope for.I love him so much, it hurts."

replied Lily

"WOW!They LOVE each other!I can't believe it!We've got to get them together pronto!And I have the perfect plan too.Let's go into the boy's dorms and talk about this.Nut for now, let's make them in a more comfortable, position." said a grinning Kimmie "Here, help me with these two, they're not light you know" 

Much grunting and shoving later, they left the room.2 occupants laid behind.Lily was fully on top of James, her hair splayed across his face and her head on his head. She and James were facing one another in what looked like a lover's embrace.James was back first lying of the floor, with a pillow underneath and what he thought was a blanket on top of him.1 of his arms was wrapped tightly around Lily's waist while the other was lost in her hair.James had a leg inter-twining through both of Lily's, the other wrapping around both legs. And that's how they found themselves when they woke up.

THERE!!! I finished!Yeah!Thank you to everyone who asked me got off my ass and start writing.I love you all and as always, REVIEW!!!Ineed feedback!!!


	12. Love, sleep, and a whole lot of missed c...

I am so sorry that I haven't been writing in a LONG time.  I just had a lot on my mind with school and stuff.  I know that's not excuse  but I'll try to make it up to you guys.  Somehow.

Lily and James, Lovers? I Think Not 

"Uuhhh. What happened?" asked Lily  It was dark and stormy when she woke up.

"Whaa???" said James, just waking up from a rather pleasant dream about a certain redhead who was…lying on top of him?!

*groan*  "Not again!"

Not one of them moved from their position on the floor.  Suddenly, a bed appeared and somehow James and Lily magically (Sirius was levitation them) levitated onto the bed.  Both were quite comfortable and, because it was dark out, neither moved, but simple fell back asleep, together.

Later that night…

"You know James, you've got to wonder how we ended up like this." remarked Lily "I mean, the last thing I remember was drinking the pumpkin juice and then…nothing"

"I know what you mean.  I found that strange because Sirius normally loved pumpkin juice, but he didn't drink a sip tonight."

            Neither found it strange that they were sharing a bed and Lily was propped up against James's stomach.  

"Do you want to dance?" asked James seductively

"Why of course sir." accepted Lily  "I thought you'd never ask.  But where's the music?"

Sue magically made some music come on.  The strains of a nice slow waltz wafted around the room.  Sue grinned and blew a kiss at Sirius, who pretended to faint.

While Lily and James were dancing, Sue and Sirius quietly exited the room to leave the would be couple in peace.

"Um, Sue, would you…would you…" stammered Sirius "Wouldyouliketodance?"

"Really? Sure!"  exclaimed Sue

With that, Sirius put on some music and lead Sue into every dance from hip-hop to waltz.  They soon grew tired and went up to Kimmie's dorm to sleep the night away.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kimmie

"I don't know.  Let's spy on everyone." Suggested Remus

"Sure."  

            Remus and Kimmie looked in the common room and saw Sirius and Sue sprawled out on the couch.  Both were sleeping and had idiotic grins on their faces.  Then, they went upstairs to the boy's dorm, but no one was there.  The same with the girls.  Finally, they both went to the common room again and Remus spotted Lily and James on a bed but the fireplace.

"Why Remus, I never knew you had it in you!" remarked Kimmie

"That's what you do to me." He replied without thinking. He blushed scarlet. "Oops."

"Remus?" asked Kimmie tentatively "I think you owe me an explanation."

"Do I?  Nah I don't…I better go now." Remus said, his eyes going wildly around the room.

            He runs off to the boy's dorms and Kimmie follows him.  Kimmie opens the door just as Remus is trying to get his wand out to lock the door.  Instead, Kimmie takes out her wand, shuts the door, and puts a spell proofing charm around the room.  

            Remus dives under the covers and desperately wished he knew how to apperate.  Kimmie however, looks amused. She walks up to the bed and pulls open the draperies.

"You know Remus, if you were thinking clearly, you probably would've cast a spell or something."

"He he he! Of course…um, where's my wand?" asked Remus

"Right here."

Remus reaches for it.

"But before I give it to you, I want you to answer one question." Said Kimmie

*gulp* "What is it?" asked Remus

"Answer me honestly please.  Remus, do you like me?" asked Kimmie finally

Remus muttered something unintelligible and turns red.

"What was that?  I couldn't hear." Said Kimmie

"Ilikeyou" said Remus hurridly

"You do?" asked Kimmie, hardly daring to believe it

"Yeah.  I know you'll never like me because I'm a were…mmmm" said Remus, stopping only because Kimmie kissed him.

"I'll take that as an I like you too right?"

Kimmie kissed him again.

"Ok!"

Back in the Common Room

"That was great James."

"Yeah, it was.  I think we'll win the competition, do u?" asked James

"I know it." Replied Lily

"What do you want to do now?"  

"I guess we could go outside, I want to talk to you anyway." Said Lily

*gulp*  "What about?" asked James, as he lead the way outside. 

"About us I guess.  What is us anyway?  I mean, some days we're biting each other's head off and other days…" Lily trailed off

"We're like we were this morning" finished James

"Yeah"

"So James, have you ever thought of there being an…us?" asked Lily carefully

"I, well, I mean…"

Lily's eyebrow arched

"Um…yeah, I have." James mumbled

"Oh, well do you want there to be an u…"

"Hi! How er yeh all?" called Hagrid from his hut A.N. (I am so sorry, I can't write Hagrid's accent well)

"We're fine!" called out Lily, a bit disappointedly  _I was just going to get an answer from him too_

_I was going to tell her!  Aaarrgg!_

"C'mon here kids, I'll get yeh some tea o something." Said Hagrid cheerfully

"It's ok Hagrid, we'll come back later but I've got to go to the library with James.  We've got to study for the N.E.W.T.s this year." Said Lily "Bye Hagrid!"

"Bye Hagrid thanks anyway!" said James as they hurried off

Back in the Boy's dorms

"Hey Remus, what do you think everyone else is doing?" asked Kimmie

"Who cares?" replied Remus

            Both dived under the covers and had a big pillow fight before becoming so exhausted and falling asleep. 

In the girl's dorm

"Mmm… Sirius, where did you learn that?" asked Sue in heaven

"I pick up a few things from home." Said Sirius, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Sue being helpless in his hands

"Just a little more…come on!" Urged Sue as Sirius found the knot in her back that had been troubling her for a long time. A.N. (And you nasty people thought it was something else!)

"Oohh that felt good!" exclaimed Sue again after Sirius was finished

"Well, I am to please" said Sirius with a self-satisfied smirk on his face

"Oh! Let's go see where James and Lily are.  I want to see if they've done anything yet." Pleaded Sue

"Ok, hhmm…let's see.  They're probably in the boy's dorm doing something I don't want to know about!"

"Sirius!"

            Sirius and Sue crept upstairs to the boy's dorm and peered inside.  Imagine the surprise they had when they saw not James and Lily, but Remus and Kimmie lying under the covers!  Both looked at each other, snapped a picture, and left them in peace, but not before writing one little note on Kimmie's dresser.

A.N.  How was that?  I think I'm a bit rusty but oh well.  REVIEW PLEASE!!!  @--)---


	13. Caught! Nerves are a jingle!

**Lily and James Lovers? I Think Not**

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  J.K. Rowling does.  I own Sue Miyashitia and Kimberly Okamoto.

Ok, peoples, I know I haven't been at this is awhile but please try to be patient.  I'm begging you here!

Remus woke up in his bed.  He had the best dream the night before.  He dreamt that a wonderful girl named Kimmie had spent the night having a pillow fight with him.  He also remembered telling her he liked her, and she said she liked him back too.  

"Too bad it was only a dream." Sighed Remus. "Back to real lif…Kimmie?"

            He looked down on his bead, and there indeed was Kimmie.  She blinked and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Good morning Remus!  I'm starved, let's eat!" she said while bounding down the stairs.

Remus however, took his time getting up and as he looked at the time, he saw a note attached to his clock.

'Oh no.' He thought.

"Kimmie!  Come here please!"  He called.

"Yes Remus?"

"Lookie what we have here!" 

"Oh no!  I guess we've been caught." He added

"Dear our new lovebirds, how cute you guys look!  Sue and I just couldn't resist and took this darling picture of you.  What a wonderful memory to share with your kids.  We'll be in the Great Hall if you want to kill us.  Sirius and Sue.  How cute." She read

"I'm gonna kill Sirius!" Remus seethed

"You're telling me he's lying?" she asked playfully

"Course not, I just want a good excuse to kill him that's all." He winked

Great Hall

"Hey James, remember the competitions tomorrow." Reminded Lily

"I know. Don't worry, we'll take it easy." Reassured James

"Yeah, I've looked at the competition and it sucks." Remarked Remus

"Where's Kimmie today?  Normally she's the first one up."  Asked James, while digging into a bowl full of porridge.

"I know where she is!" said Sirius

"Where is she?" Piped up Peter

"She is right here." Kimmie said as she announced herself

"Don't even ask where I am, I'm here." Followed Remus

"Oooohhhh!  What did you guys do last night?" asked Sirius

"Shut up!"  Said Remus, blushing

"Guess we have a new lover boy over here." Teased Sirius

"I resent that!" Chorused the James and Remus

"Besides, I know you secret Sirius Black!" said Remus, in an attempt to lure the conversation away from him.

Sirius's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?  Sue and I know we weren't being watched."

"You just told us _lover boy_." Smirked Remus

            Sirius turned from white, to purple, to bright red in a matter of seconds.  He dropped his fork, opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Oh shoot!" he cried.  "Oh well, I guess we all have fallen now."

"Fallen?" asked Peter

"We have fallen into the most unavoidable emotion there is." Sirius said dramatically "Love!"

"Aw, how come you guys have all the fun?" whined Peter

"I guess because you're just not cut out for being in love.  Love is very picky you know."  Said Remus.  He would have looked very wise had not had a milk mustache. 

"Come on" laughed James "Let's get to class."

The next day:

            Surprisingly, none of the Marauders or the Venustas wound up in each other's beds, or in the Common room, or something to that effect.  All slept well though, even Lily and James, despite the fact that the Dance Competition was the very next day.  They where not allowed to chose a routine, instead they were to dance as the music played through them.

"Oh my gosh James, I'm so nervous." Said Lily

            Both were backstage and ready to dance.  The schools that were participating all gathered around the Hogwarts Great Hall, waiting for the dancing to start.  

"Don't worry, we'll do ok."  Reassured James "Trust me, and don't be afraid to take a risk."

"Lily Evens and James Potter!" the announcer cried. "Please report to the dance floor"

"Just look at me Lily.  Everything will go fine." Calmed James

            With bated breath, everyone looked at the two figures representing Hogwarts school.  

HEHEHEHE! I'm cruel aren't I?  CLIFFHANGER!   I'm really sorry for not posting this sooner.  I know I started this a long time ago and am almost done.  If everything goes right, and my muse doesn't have anything to say about it, this next chapter will be my last.  I have a good story idea but it'll be a darker fic than this.  I'm sorry if this story let you down in any way.  As always, REVIEW!


	14. Tears, Love, and a promise, Graduation

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.  They belong to the wonderful, grand, great…J.K. Rowling!

A.N.  On with the story!

Lily and James, Lovers? I Think Not 

            The music started slow.  It was a tango, full of life and sensual.  One figure on the dance floor started to move, circling around the other, tempting him to make a move.  Finally, he does.  He motions to grab her, but she dances out of his reach, he chases after her, and finally catches up.  He wraps her arms down to her sides in one quick motion.  She accepts defeat and together, go though the dance.  A certain tension is in the air, an atmosphere created by these two.  People clamber up on their chairs to get a better look.  

            He struggles for the lead, but she takes it back.  Back and forth until, she gives the lead to him.  He takes it and pulls her to him, literally sweeping her off her feet.  He seems to almost seduce her into this dance.  They dance closely and she spins out.  He pulls her in, dips her, and she leans into him.  The tempo picks up and she gets really into it.  They dance for a few more precious moments and as the music starts to fade, he pulls her to him once more.    

            The audience from Hogwarts and other schools alike burst into applause.  Even Snape was seen to be clapping enthusiastically (Can you imagine him dancing?!).  The announcer took the stage.

"Well done Lily and James.  Now, I would like all of our contestants together for one great big round of applause."

*Applause*    

"Now it's time to give out the trophies.  Third place is Durmstrang with Victoria and Conner.  Second place is Wictashi with Tamaria and Jacob.  The first place winners are…Lily and James for Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!"  the announcer announced.

"Oh my gosh James we won!"  Lily cried

"Ack! Lily, I'm really happy we won but please try NOT to strangle me!" choked out James.

"Oh sorry!" Lily said "Come on, let's get our trophy!"

            The trophy was huge!  It was a gold trophy with a figure of a girl and a boy posing mounted on the top.  Everybody took pictures and threw roses and teddy bears, and everything.

            The rest of the year, or what was left of it, went by in a blur.  Before long, the final, Final exams were taken and it was time to leave.

Night before graduation:

"Well this is it Lily, our last night!" James cried happily

"I'm gonna miss this place" Sirius sighed    

"Sirius is getting sentimental?  What a moment!  Wait till I tell my future kids that!"  cried Sue

"You mean our future kids right?" questioned Sirius

"Of course." she agreed

"Remus, Kimmie, where have you two been?" greeted Sirius

"You didn't do anything I wouldn't do right?" called out James  

"Ouch!  Stop hitting me Lily!"

"Just think, it's gonna be our last night here, ever.  No more studying in the common rooms, no more sneaking down to the kitchens, no more pranks, no more teachers to talk to, no more keeping Moony company under the willow, no more sneaking off to other dorms, no more pranking the Slytherins, no more hearing Lily scream James name around the hall…" sighed Sirius

"I know what you mean, this means we'll never be back as students, ever." Reminded Lily

"I can't wait to go out into the world and all, but this is like leaving home." Said Sue

"I won't be able to wake up to Sirius's bouncing on my bed, or hearing Moony's mirror call out the time, and all the other stuff I'm used to." Reminisced James

"Well, we'll always be together right?" asked Remus

"Right." Answered Lily, for everyone

"I know I'll miss the secret passageways.  It was always fun exploring them, even though it was dangerous." Reminisced Kimmie

"My gosh, we spent seven years here.  So much has happened since first year." Lily sighed

"There's one thing that I won't miss though." Said James

"What's that?" asked Lily

  "Our fights.  I don't know how we made it last till our seventh year, but I think that was far too long.  Lily, I really like you and I don't know what to do about it.  I know there's probably tons of other guys out there but Lily, will you...marry me?"  Asked James breathlessly

"Oh James, of course!" I love you!" cried Lily, pulling James into a long, sweet kiss

"Wait till I tell Peter this!" Sue exclaimed   

"What" asked Peter, clueless as usual.  He had just come in from who knows where. (A.N. More like you-know-who if you ask me.)

"Guess what Peter?!  You owe me 20 sickles!  James asked Lily to marry her!  Can you believe it?"  Exclaimed Sue

"Whh..whaaa…WHAT?!" Peter said before fainting 

"Hm…of all the reactions I'd expect from him, it certainly wasn't that." Remarked Remus

"Remus!"  reprimanded Kimmie

"What?  Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently

Everyone laughed, but sobered up quickly thinking of what lied in the future for them.  A 6th year took Peter up to the infirmary while all sat and mused.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe we're leaving!  I can't ever go through the secret passageways again!  I'll never be able to bug Snape an turn his hair pink again!"  cried Sirius

Again silence ensued.

"Hey guys?" Lily spoke up.  "Everyone, promise we'll never drift apart ok?  I know some people say that and never see each other again, but, but tell me that won't be us?  We'll be together right?"

"Right.  Let's promise right now, never to lose contact no matter if we're mad at each other ok?" asked Sirius

"Oh wait, hold out your hands and link arms in a circle like this." Sue demonstrated

Everyone did so.

"Ok, on the count of three say _Connotus Fove_" she instructed

"1...2…3…"

"_Connotus Fove_" everyone shouted

            A pulsing light came in the center of the circle.  Out of everyone involved, shot a different aura.  From James, a white stag erupted.  From Lily, a flower, like her namesake.  From Remus, a blue eyed wolf.  Kimmie had a swirl of ribbon.  Sirius of course, had a shaggy black dog with a party hat on his head.  Sue had a majestic falcon flying in front of her.  They swirled around with each other, until each went into the center light.  The light lingered, and then vanished.

"I think I should have asked earlier, but what was that?" asked Lily

"A spell I learned as a kid.  It binds the people involved together with pure magic.  It will be able to tell when those who preformed it were in trouble.  If someone…if someone dies, a little part of light from your body will come out, and the person's earth spirit, a falcon, stag, flower, wolf, ribbon, or dog will come out.  It's real neat.  It's like having someone, or rather, six someone's there with you."  Sue explained

"Cool!" cried Remus

"We won't let it come down to that will we?" asked Kimmie

"Never.  We'll be there till the end." Agreed Remus

"Till the end." Everyone chorused together.

The End!

            OMG!  *sobs*  I actually finished!  I started this fic a lifetime ago, its seems, but it was actually only last year.  I will write spin offs with Sirius, Sue, Kimmie, and Remus.  Don't worry, I'll try to start and finish that soon ok?  Thanks for being the greatest reviewers ever! 


End file.
